Rose Red and Violent Violet
by LiangLan
Summary: When a girl named Rose takes a liking to Xander, he can't be more thrilled to be with a normal girl, believing his days as a demon magnet are over. Spike, however, is suspicious of the girl. Eventual Spander. First fanfic, comments wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'm a bit nervous. I hope you all enjoy it! For clarification, this story takes place during the gang's sophomore year at college, and Xander is a part time student. Spike is tied up in his basement. This is probably going to be a little on the long side, but there will be eventual Spander, just give them a little time. I don't own any of the Buffyverse characters, but Rose is my OC. Comments are welcomed!**

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Xander nodded across the quad. Buffy glanced in the direction, but was unable to pick out anyone in particular among the students milling about.<p>

"Which person?"

"That girl over there, the one with the medium, dark brown hair,wearing the blue shirt?"

Buffy glanced again, and this time she saw the girl he meant. She didn't know the girl's name. "Hey, Will, you know her?"

Willow's levitating pencil dropped as she too glanced across the quad, "Um, I've seen her around, but I don't know her name. Why so interested Xander?"

He was still staring at her across the quad, but shrugged, "She looks nice."

Will and Buffy glanced at each other, Buffy smirked and Will rolled her eyes, "Watch out Xander, she's probably a demon and if you get involved she may lay eggs in you," Buffy teased.

Xander opened his mouth to give a witty come back, but closed it again, and his face dropped. She was probably right with his luck. He glanced across the quad again. The girl was looking at him, but quickly looked back down at her textbook, did he see a smile? Something clicked in his head, and he made up his mind. "I'm gonna ask her her name," he declared as he stood up, his chest slightly puffed up.

"Go get 'im tiger!" Willow barely held back a giggle as he began to walk away.

Half way across the quad he began to feel his confidence slipping, his stride became less certain. He almost stopped and turned back around, but she looked back up, and seeing him coming, put on a shy smile. He smiled in return and regained his swagger.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, another small smile.

Oh great, he thought, now what? "Uh..." he started rather stupidly as his mind ran through every lame pick up line he'd heard in movies.

"My name's Rose," she said, trying to hide a giggle.

"Oh, wow, that's a pretty name. Like the flower right?" She nodded. "Are... are you new here?"

She nodded again, "I just transferred here."

"Ah, well, I'm Xander Harris, sophomore here, part time student. Do you like it here?"

That smile again, "Yeah, so far. Its quieter than my last school," she glanced around him, "I think your friends are quite proud of you Xander Harris," she flashed another shy smile.

Xander looked around and saw Buffy and Will unsuccessfully suppressing giggles. He'd show them, "Yeah, well, they're good sports. If you need help finding stuff, I'd love to show you around," he said more confidently than he felt.

Rose closed her book and slipped it into her messenger bag, "Well, I'm not entirely sure how to get to Early Euro History, do you know where it is?" she asked, looking away shyly.

Jackpot. "Oh, yeah, sure! Would you like me to walk you there?"

"Sure!" Rose hopped up and threw her bag around her shoulder.

Now don't mess this up Xan-man, he thought as they walked across the quad, Rose shyly walking beside him. He thought about glancing at Will and Buffy, but fortunately, he thought better of it. He didn't see them practically bent over laughing.

* * *

><p>Who's the man? Xan-man's the man! He'd done it, as Rose stood in the door way of Early Euro History, Xander had nervously asked her if she wanted to go out to the Bronze with him. He'd expected a look of disgust, but Rose's face lit up and said sure. She'd handed him her cell number on a little piece of paper that was now securely tucked into his wallet.<p>

He didn't even mind work that afternoon. He even whistled as he flipped the greasy burger patties and handed customers their orders. Yes, he was the man.

Latter, when he got back to his basement, even Spike's presence didn't bother him. "What's got you in such a good moon?" Spike glared at him. Xander ignored him for a moment, but couldn't help share how awesome he was.

"I got a date!" he proclaimed, as he got ready to take a shower. Spike rolled his eyes, oh great, this might be worse than angst Harris, Spike thought.

"Would you mind, Hefner, loosening these knots? I'm hungry," he asked grumpily. To his surprise, Xander came over and loosened Spike's bonds enough for him to move his arms some. Xander even microwaved the mug of blood before he handed it to Spike. This might not be too bad, Spike thought, as he gulped down dinner.

Xander rushed through his shower, brushed his teeth, swished some mouthwash. A thought occurred to him. Did he still stink of burger grease? He sniffed. He couldn't tell. This frustrated him. Cologne! Yes, that'd take care of any residual meat-like smell!

Spike was still working on his dinner, he knew he had to make it last, when Xander burst into the main part of the basement, shirtless, and started ripping around. "Dammit!" Xander cursed, "Where is it?"

"Could you bloody keep it down? Tryin' to watch my show!" Spike growled. Xander stopped for a second, seeming to consider something, then turned to face Spike, and walked across the room to stand right in front of him.

"Woa, personal space much? Fuck off!" Spike tried to back away as much as he could, still bound to a chair.

"Do I smell?" Xander frowned down on Spike.

Spike glared up at him, "Of course you do you wanker, and you smell disgusting as always!" he snapped.

"Do I smell like fast food?" Xander shouted.

Spike's eyebrow shot up, then he realized what Xander wanted. He was William the fucking Bloody, a feared vampire among vampires and demons, and this whelp dared ask him such a degrading question. He felt rage building. But what could he do? He could wait. He could out wait them all. He evenly said, "No."

Xander regarded him suspiciously, "You're not pulling my leg are you?" He leaned in, "get a good wiff."

That was too much, "If I can't smell if on you, you don't bloody smell like burgers!"

Xander seemed satisfied, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, sheesh!" and walked away. Spike continued to fume, silently thinking a thousand painful deaths for Xander.

Around six, Xander finally left. He didn't remember to re-tighten Spike's bonds, much to Spike's dark delight.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Rose's day had went well too. She'd gotten through her classes in a slightly giddy cloud. When she was done and had taken a shower, she set about prepping for her date. She lived in a single dorm room and half her clothes were still packed away in boxes. It took her half an hour of just digging through her boxes of clothes. What to wear? She's heard the Bronze was pretty casual, so nothing to fancy. So, sexy? Would that seem too desperate?

She finally settled on a slightly-above-the-knee plaid skirt and dark red blouse. She looked in the mirror and she looked good enough. She looked away before she could tell herself that she didn't look good.

Now it was time to tackle the makeup. That was a whole other affair. She flicked on her makeup mirror to low lighting. She put on her foundation, powder, minimalist eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She stared at her reflection, pondering over what to put on her lips. Ah! She dug into her train case, selecting a black tube of lipstick with silver designs. She smiled, her favorite, Hellraiser. It was a beautiful deep, but not over-powering red. Plus, she liked the name. As she started applying it to her bottom lip, she hesitated. It was faint at first, but she felt it coming; the feeling of being watched. She glanced around her room, but she knew no one was there. She tried to ignore it, and continued applying her lipstick. A soft, mocking laugh reverberated through the room, making her jump. Shaking slightly, she capped the lipstick and closed her eyes. An expression of extreme concentration came across her face, "Go way," she said definitively. The laugh came again, but it sounded farther away, all right, I'll let you play for now, but don't forget about my turn. Rose opened her eyes again and took a deep breath. She tore off her outfit and went back to digging through her boxes.

* * *

><p>Willow and Buffy sat at their usual table at the Bronze, sipping their drinks. They were waiting for the rest of the Scoobies to come. Willow was the first to see Xander and his date. They both looked nervous, but in the good way. She nudged Buffy and nodded in their direction.<p>

"Hey guys! This is Rose," Xander introduced the shy girl at his side. "Rose, these are Willow and Buffy," pointing at them in turn.

"Hi," Rose said, smiling, and giving a little wave. She was wearing a dark red tank top and a black shrug over her shoulders, and a jean skirt that went down to her knees. Willow couldn't help but notice how cute she looked up close, and gave her a famous Willow smile.

"Well, Xan, shouldn't you get Rose a drink?" Buffy winked at Rose as Xander stuttered, of course, of course, and ran off to get something for her. "C'mon Rose, take a seat!" Buffy patted the chair across from Willow.

Xander was half way to the bar before realizing he hadn't asked Rose what she wanted to drink. Crap! He turned back and saw the three girls talking and laughing. He should've known it was trap! They were surely telling Rose numerous embarrassing things about him! The fiends! Who knows what things they were telling his date! But, there he was, standing awkwardly half way to the bar. He decided to continue to go get a drink and to swagger as smoothly as he could to sweep Rose away from the cloud of lies his 'friends' were clouding his date with.

Up in the shadows, Spike watched the whole thing. He snickered wickedly at Harris's conundrum. There probably was no need for him to drop in, he was going to screw things up all on his own. He sucked on a straw leading down into a brown paper bag.

"So where ya from Rose?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm from San Francisco originally, but I grew up in Napa Valley. I went to Northern California University freshmen year," she said shyly.

"Really? Then why'd you come all the way down here?" Buffy asked as she took another sip of her drink.

Rose shrugged, "I just wanted some place more quiet I guess." There's some irony is she'd ever heard any, thought Buffy.

"Well, thank you ladies for keeping Rose company, but how about a dance?" Xander asked as he offered Rose a soda. She smiled, took a sip, and glanced at the two other girls.

"Dun worry about it, you two go have fun," Buffy waved them off.

As the two of them moved to the dance floor, Willow turned to Buffy. "She seems really nice, cute too," she took a sip from her drink. Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Got to love Xander's swagger," she smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was becoming annoyed. He'd come to watch the idiot mess up his date, be humiliated, and have some quiet satisfaction over it. But instead, the date seemed to be going along swimmingly. Every few songs, the girl was go back to the table for a few sips of her soda, then go back to dancing in a charmingly innocent way with Harris.

A slow song came on. He would've vomited, had he been alive and all, at what was unfolding. Xander awkwardly put his arms around the girl's waist, which made her giggle, and she put her arms lightly on his shoulders. Like a bunch of bloody middle-schoolers.

He stalked off. Once outside, he got an idea. He'd show them.

* * *

><p>It was about 1:30 when the two of them went for the exit. Outside, Rose bit her bottom lip, then turned to Xander, "Would you mind walking me back home?"<p>

"Of course not!" He straighten up his posture, and offered his arm, "It would be an honor to escort milady safely back home," he said with a completely serious face. It was so easy with her. Several times he felt that he'd done something dorky, but she didn't seem to mind at all. She simply blushed, curtsied, and accepted his arm. What a gentlemen, she thought.

Spike, meanwhile, loomed in the alley just around the corner. If he didn't have the damned chip he would make this much more fun, but he had to simply make do. As he heard them coming closer, he prepared to ruin the happy night.

Unfortunately, someone beat him to it. Another vampire, leapt down from the next building's roof, landing right in front of the couple. Xander, of course, was too slow, and only managed to stumble into the girl, knocking her over. Before he could do anything else, the vampire dealt him a hard blow right to the stomach, knocking his wind out. The girl screamed as Xander went down.

Oh bloody hell, thought Spike, he was going to have to intervene, and not in the way he had wanted to. He started to dash to the idiot's rescue, when he stopped. There was a disturbance in the force.

The girl was standing, but something was different. To his amazement, the vampire stopped dead, so to speak, gaping stupidly. What the hell? The vampire then took off running. The girl swayed slightly, but then knelt down to Xander. He heard the Slayer and others rushing up, Willow and the girl bent over Xander, Buffy scanning the area.

Spike slipped further back into the alley. And once the others had gathered Xander up and had left, he lit a cigarette. He took a long drag. Now, what was that?

* * *

><p>Xander stumbled down the stairs, grumbling. His mood didn't improve when he saw Spike watching TV. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and wallow in his misery.<p>

"'Ello Harris, how was your lil' date?" Spike asked too innocently.

Xander only glared at him, grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and light, and left the room. Spike blinked in the dark. Bloody asshole. He hadn't been paying much attention to the TV anyway, but it was better than sitting in the complete dark, unable to move, oh wait, yes he could. He wiggled slightly and the knots fell off uselessly.

He lit another cigarette and started to pace the room silently. Had Harris went and attracted another demon? What was with the boy? Demons all over him. Why would any powerful, immortal being be even slightly attracted to such a dim whit? He was pacing faster.

Why should he care anyhow? Not his bloody problem what happened to the boy. Oh, right, the Slayer. Yeah, if she found out he knew something might hurt one of her little friends and he didn't do anything to stop it, she'd stake him. Yes, he supposed that did make it his problem.

Another drag. So, how to go about this problem? He'd need to investigate some. If whatever this girl was, she able to scare a vampire off without moving a muscle, she must be something nasty. Well, he wasn't tied up at the moment, literally or metaphorically, so he stealthily left the basement once he was certain Harris was asleep.

* * *

><p>Rose was a little shaken, but she seemed to be taking it well. Not many would take a vampire attack so well. When the three girls were standing in front of Rose's dorm door, she asked if they wanted to come in to maybe chat for a little.<p>

"Sure," Willow smiled. Who wouldn't want to have things explained?

Rose opened her door, apologized for the mess, and offered them a seat. Then, she dug around one of the boxes and pulled out a wine bottle. "Would you guys like some? It's a 1990 I snagged from the cellar at home. It's from our winery," she offered with a nervous smile.

Buffy's eyes widened a little, "Your winery?"

Rose nodded, "Family winery up in Napa, don't mean to toot my own horn, but we make damn good stuff," she smiled.

Will and Buffy exchanged glances, we don't want to be rude right? "Maybe just a little?" Willow smiled.

Rose's face lit up. She found three wine glasses and poured them half a portion of wine. She could tell they weren't big on booze, but she could sure go for some.

Once Rose had settled on her bed, Will and Buffy exchanged another quick glance and sipped. Will's eyebrows lifted slightly, this had to be the best wine, no, alcohol beverage, she'd ever tasted. It was sweet, with only slight hints of bitterness that made the sweet all the more pleasant. I was warm going down.

"Wow, this is good!" Buffy had a similar expression.

Rose smiled shyly and proudly, "Yeah, 1990 was a good year. Mom couldn't keep me out of the vineyard to save herself! The grapes that year were so sweet," she smiled and took another sip.

After a few warming sips, Rose started again, "So... vampires and Slayers huh?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

"I suppose that makes other nasty bedtime monsters real too?"

Buffy nodded, but Willow interjected, "Well, not only the nasties, but some good too. Like, well, I'm a witch, but not the eat your kids kind, more like the good witch. And some vampires are ok and werewolves aren't so bad the most of the time..." and the girls continued on talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike was ever so slightly confused. It'd been easy to track the girl, he found that her scent followed that of Red and Slutty. But he hadn't smelt anything abnormal in it. And now, he was leaning against the dark outer wall of the dorm, hidden in shadow, and didn't detect the slightest hint of the vibe he'd felt in the alley just a little while ago. Maybe he needed a closer look?

He climbed the tree nearest to the window of the girl's room. Luckily, he window shade wasn't down and he easily could see her. There she was, sitting on a bed, a glass of wine in her hands, chatting with Slutty and Red. He assumed they were giving her a run down of those things that go bump in the night and whatnot. He scowled. The girl looked normal. She smelt normal. She sounded normal. His senses detected nothing but a human female.

He sat there in the tree, observing her critically, until it was obvious that Buffy and Red were leaving. He didn't want Slutty to catch him, so he leapt down and started stalking away.

Back in the basement, he was pacing again. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. It was not something his accelerated physical perception was telling him, it was something else. It was tugging at the back of his brain. He sat down on the couch. Maybe some mindless TV would help, he reached for the remote, but changed his mind. Harris could wake up. He laid down instead, his mind still raging. He didn't even notice as he drifted asleep that the first light of dawn was peaking above the horizon.

* * *

><p>Xander's alarm went off. He groaned and slammed it off. Another day in the life of Xander the Weakling. Xander the idiot. Xander who just wanted one normal date with one normal girl. Xander who let a vampire surprise him, again, Xander who needed Blondzilla to save him. He gritted his teeth.<p>

He got up. He was hungry. He walked over to the fridge to grab some milk, rubbing his eyes. Hum, something was different. He glanced over his shoulder. Spike's chair was empty. He went rigid.

Foggy images had been flashing across his sleeping mind. When Spike tried to focus on them, they simply melted away. Then he was keenly aware someone was standing over him. His muscles tightened, prepared for defense.

"What the hell Spike!" Xander shouted, "How'd you get untied? Get back into the chair!"

"Bloody hell, Harris. Must you be shouting so early?" Spike growled.

Xander shoved the vampire off the couch roughly and pushed him back into the chair. He tied Spike back up, making sure to double the knots. Satisfied, he went back to his milk and cereal.

Spike mentally kicked himself, how'd he let himself fall asleep on the couch? Now Harris might not slip up again and loosen the knots enough for him to untie. On second thought though, at least he wasn't all cramped up from sleeping on the chair.

We watched Xander angrily attack his cereal. He smirked, enjoying Harris's torment. Well, it wasn't all bad. He deserved it for making William the Bloody smell him. "What's wrong Harris? Last night not go so well?"

Harris only glared in return. "Come now, tell ol' Spike what happened. Did she spy someone else? Did she laugh at you?" His voice dropped, "Did she hurt you? Touch your naughty bits without permission?"

Xander chucked his bowl at Spike's head, who narrowly dodged it.

* * *

><p>Poor Xander had a bad weekend. Work went badly, Spike tormented him at home, and he was certain that Rose would never want to see him again. So he was greatly surprised when Rose walked up to him on the quad on Monday.<p>

"Hey," she said shyly, "Um... how was your weekend?"

He blinked stupidly, "Oh, uh, not too bad. Yours?"

She smiled a little, "I had fun Friday night. You're a lot of fun to dance with."

Again, he blinked stupidly. Did she remember the whole vampire thing? "Yeah, I had fun too. You're not a bad dancer yourself. Sorry about how it all ended though, with the whole vampire thing," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.

"It's ok, I'm lucky I had such a gentlemanly protector," she smiled as she tilted her head to look at his face.

Gentlemanly protector? She wasn't disgusted by how easily he'd been knocked out of action? Wasn't scarred of the demon's attack? Wasn't phased at all? It was like the sun was coming up for the first time after a long winter, and shining through her smile, "Yeah, well, it was nothing! That's me, Xander the Mighty Protector!" he puffed up his chest for added emphasis.

That earned him a laugh, but not a mocking one, a lovely sound of delight. "Well, Mighty Protector, might this girl be lucky enough to be escorted through the dangerous maze of this school to the frightful Early Euro History class?"

"Certainly!" he put on a grave face and, arm in arm, they went off across the quad.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was great. On Monday, Rose had shyly asked if she could join Buffy, Willow, and Tara if she could join them for lunch. She sat with them everyday for the rest of the week. She even stopped by the Magic Box, where Xander introduced her to the rest of the gang. She got along with everyone.

On Friday night, Rose came by Xander's basement apartment before they were going to go to the Bronze. The door was unlocked, so she hesitatingly let herself in and walked down the stairs.

"Oh!" she jumped a little in surprise when she saw Spike tied to a chair. "Oh! Um, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Harris is in the shower," Spike curtly replied.

"Ah, oh ok then," she said, and took a seat on the couch opposite of Spike. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Do I know you?" Rose asked him.

To this, Spike raised an eyebrow. He hadn't officially met her, so she shouldn't know him. "No, don't believe you do."

"Oh, well, my name's Rose," she smiled shyly.

"Spike."

"So, are you a, well I don't mean to be rude or anything, a vampire?"

"Talkative one aren't you? Yeah, I'm a vampire."

"Thought so. Never expected a vampire to be so handsome. I thought that was something from movies," she mused.

"Well, luv, don't let that fool you," he smirked darkly, "I got a scary face too."

Rather suddenly, she was right in front of him. Her hands resting on the chair's arm rest, and her face was level with his, "Are you sure I don't know you? We haven't met before?" Spike's calm, disdainful, British cool was briefly unsettled under this girl's dark brown eyes that were searching his so intently, but only briefly.

"No, we haven't."

And then she was back over on the couch. Harris came out of the shower, and glared at Spike, "He hasn't bothered you has he?" he asked Rose.

"Oh, not at all. Why do you have him tied up?"

"Because he's an undead murderer, and I have to babysit him," Xander grumbled. "Hey, Deadboy, you better not bother her while I get ready," Xander ordered him.

"I won't bother her," he spat at Xander as he turned to go get dressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble," Rose said with a worried expression.

"'S all right, luv. No harm done, really."

A few moments passed again, "So, do they ever untie you? I mean, it seems a bit cruel to have you tied up all the time," Rose looked genuinely concerned.

"Well, they let me off the leash when they need some help killing the beasties, but they tie me right back up. Ungrateful lot, really." Spike couldn't figure it out . Besides that fact that she didn't seem to be freaked out by his existence, she was pretty normal; except they whole claiming to know him thing. Was she referring to last Friday night, had she known he was in the alley, but not let on? What was her game?

He didn't have any time to ask her, Harris came out dressed and ready to go. He led Rose back up the stairs, but before Rose disappeared from his view, she waved and winked at him. Spike was dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>It was karaoke night at the Bronze. Xander was determined that this date was going to go perfectly. No spooks. No knocked out Xander.<p>

Willow, Tara, and Buffy were all there as well. The four of the were chatting and getting along well as bad performance after performance went across the stage. No one was taking it seriously, so no harm no foul.

At the end of every song, Rose would nervously look at the stage. Buffy caught on. "Hey, Rose, you look like you want a go," Buffy nudged her, "You should go up!" The others eagerly agreed.

"Oh, no, I'm don't think I should, I'm not very good at singing," she looked at the table top. However, by the end of the next song, they'd convincing her to give it a go. As she took the stage, the DJ announced "Up next, we've got Rose singin' "Fingertips" by Poe!" She smiled over at her new friends, and when the music came on, began to sing:

_Your fingertips...your fingertips_

_Sometimes I feel it burning_

_That deep and primal yearning_

_I feel it burn, burn, burning_

_I try live without it_

_But then I think about_

_Those fingertips, those fingertips, those fingertips~_

A near hushed silence fell over the crowd. Rose's voice was low, hushed, a little husky, and soft. It hit Xander like crashing waves and gentle Spring breezes.

_~Anyone will do, anyone will do_

_Could be you_

_It's in the way they move and_

_They catch that simple groove and_

_They tell a story all their own about the human_

_heart alone_

_I try to get a grip but I find I always slip on fingertips_

_Those fingertips, those fingertips~_

The girl definitely had stage presence, Buffy had to admit that. She took a look around the club, people were over the initial shock of an actual good singer, and were all pairing off and dancing slowly to the rhythm of the song. But she couldn't shake a strange feeling. Her Slayer senses were tingling, but very faintly.

_~Sometimes I get so lonely_

_The time it passes slowly, so so so slowly_

_I know I'm just a fool_

_'Cause they're writing all the rules_

_Those fingertips, those fingertips, those fingertips~_

Willow was suppressing shivers. She felt Tara's fingers intwine with hers, and felt her snuggle into her. From her new cozy spot, Tara glanced up at the stage. That was very odd. She blinked a few times. That girl's aura was going psychedelic and a dark purple. How odd...

_~Whoever, whoever you are_

_I got my light on_

_Whenever, whenever you can_

_I'll be there I swear_

_I swear..._

_Let it be me_

_Let me be your love-~_

Rose's voice trailed off as the song finished, and once against she was nervously smiling. The whole place erupted with applause and whistles as she quickly left the stage.

"Well, you shoulda mentioned you were a singer," Buffy grinned at the girl when she sat back down at their table. Rose just nervously laughed.

"I've never heard t-that song before," Tara said.

"It's by the singer Poe, its one of my favorites. You should hear her sing it, she's a billion times better than I am," Rose smiled.

Xander was speechless, "Wow...". For the rest of the night he couldn't take his eyes off her.

~-'_Fingertips' is by the singer Poe I didn't write any part of the lyrics and don't want to make any money off of them. You should look it up, its an awesome song._


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Xander and Rose were quietly walking onto campus. "So," Rose started, "Are you ok?" she looked at Xander with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You've been pretty quiet..."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just... a little blown away is all," smiled reassuringly at her.

"You're not mad at me?"

He was confused, "Mad? No! Why would I be mad?"

She shrugged, "Maybe I embarrassed you by going up and singing?"

"Oh! No, no, not at all! You were amazing, I mean, you are amazing..." they found themselves in front of the dorm's main door. She had a soft smile and was looking right at him, and he felt again waves crashing and Spring breezes.

Before he even realized it he was kissing her. He'd never normally do this, he wouldn't have the guts to. His mind went pleasantly blank as she returned the kiss.

This is nice... was the only thought that passed through Rose's mind. Then, in the back of her mind she felt the staring, the watching, the voice purring and urging her a little deeper and over the edge. Go on, darling, a little more.

Xander was enjoying this a lot. She wasn't pushing him away, she wasn't running with a disgusted face. Then, quite suddenly, like a switch was flicked, the sweet little first kiss, became a bit more... aggressive. An instinct told him to pull away, one of those instincts left over from when men feared the dark and what it meant, but that was slipping away.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I have to go!" and Rose rushed through the doors before Xander could react.

* * *

><p>Rose slammed her room door and slid down to the floor against it. What was that? She began to shake and brought her knees to her chest.<p>

"Now, darling, didn't we agree I'd have to time to come out to and play?"

Rose gasped and looked around her room, "Go away!"

"Sorry, hun, no can do," she felt a slight pressure, raising her chin to look into deep, dark violet gaze, "You give a little, and I hold back all the nastiness."

Rose closed her eyes, "Nuh-uh, none of that Missy. Now, I've been running on low for awhile now. I'm hungry."

"But, I don't want to hurt Xander..." Rose's eye went wide.

"Oh, don't worry your sweet little head. It doesn't hurt at all, promise."

Rose yanked away, "No, you're just going to have to wait. I won't let you ruin this!"

"Well," the voice purred, "I guess I won't be able to hold back all the nightmares..."

"No..." Rose clutched her head, "No!" She flinched as large bruises bloomed on her arms, "Please! Stop!" As cuts began to bleed, Rose started to scream. "Ok! Please stop!"

The marks and blood disappeared quickly, and Rose stopped shaking. "Now then, darling, put something nice on and lets have a nice night," Rose only weakly nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, did you hear about what happened last night?" Willow asked as she came into the room and dropped her bag at the foot of her bed.

"Hum? No, what happened?" Buffy mumbled through pencil as she looked up.

"I heard this guy... Matt I think his name is... was found unconscious outside the Alpha Alpha Beta house."

"Unconscious?" Buffy scowled, "What injuries?"

"Actually, from what I heard, he didn't have any external injuries... I heard it looked like he was just sleeping," Willow said, meeting Buffy's gaze with concern.

There was a knock at their room's door. "Oh, yeah, Rose said she'd be stopping by, that's probably her," Buffy stood and went to the door.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Rose smiled and brushed aside a piece of hair.

"Sure!" Buffy smiled and let her in.

"Ready for study-fest?" She dropped her own bag down uncertainly.

"Yeah, I guess," Willow attempted to brighten up.

Rose titled her head, "What's wrong?"

Buffy and Willow exchanged looks. "Oh not much really, we were just talking about this guy, Matt, who was found unconscious by the Alpha Alpha Beta house. Have you heard anything?"

Rose's eye went a little wide, "Oh! Do you guys think its something, well, supernatural?"

"Well, that sort of thing tends to happen 'round here," Buffy shrugged and sat back down.

"Ah, well, I think I did hear something. I think I heard he was just passed out. You know, frat boys and that whole scene," Rose said, brushing aside her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Oh my goddess, Rose what happened?" Willow gasped as she saw Rose's wrist.

Rose's eyebrows lifted, "What?"

Buffy gently pulled Rose's hand toward her, "Rose, your wrist is really bruised," she said quietly.

"Oh, that? Well, kind a funny story really. I tripped over one of my boxes in my room and fell on it in a weird angel. I got it looked at over at Health Services and they said its nothing serious," Rose said assuringly, but didn't pull away.

"Would you like some ice for it?" Willow asked and started getting off her bed.

"Nah, I did earlier, Its just a little stiff. May I have my hand back?"

"Sure," Buffy let go, and smiled, "You should probably finish unpacking soon." Rose nodded.

A few hours later, after Rose went back to her room, Buffy sighed. "That wasn't a bruise from falling."

"What makes you think that?"

"It had vague finger marks, like someone grabbed her wrist."

Willow made a little 'oh' and went quiet for a moment. "So, that might mean... some guy pinned her or grabbed her hard?" Buffy nodded. "But, I saw her leave the Bronze with Xander, I can't imagine Xander would you know... or let her walk home alone or anything..." Buffy just shook her head.

* * *

><p>Spike was bored out of his skull. He sat there, still tied to the damn chair, staring at the TV but not really watching it. Harris was still at work and would be for another hour or so. Why the hell does he keep me tied up during the day, what am I gonna do? Spike sighed.<p>

A few minuets passed and her heard someone open the door to the basement door and walk down the steps, he knew it was Rose. She'd been over a few times now, and he could now tell her steps from the others. "Harris isn't here yet," he grumbled.

He saw her drop her stuff by the couch, "Oh, really? Thought he said he was getting off work now... oh well. I can wait," she sat on the couch. "Any reason your watching QVC?" she asked innocently.

Spike rolled his eyes, "What, can't a guy shop for cosmetics in peace?"

Rose tossed him the remote, "No, I forbid it. You shouldn't tease Xander so much, he might be nicer if you were."

"Yeah, right, just because I can't hurt him doesn't mean I can't have at least a little fun," he began flipping through the channels.

Rose got up and grabbed her back back, pulled out notebooks and a textbook. Go on, he thought, just make yourself comfortable, bit. He glared over at her. He didn't like how she'd been trying to chum up to him, what was her deal?

She looked up at him, meeting his glare. She frowned into her pencil, pressed against her lips, shook her head, and got up. "Oi, what are you doing?"

She reached over and began untying him. This girl needed to stop confusing him. "Its distracting have you glare at me while I'm trying to do my homework," she undid the last knot, the ropes fell useless to the floor, "get up and stop -bothering- me." She sat back down on the couch and went right back to her pencil biting.

He sat there for a moment, his scowl replaced with a smirk, and her got up. He went into the kitchen and made himself up a mug of blood. As he waited for the microwave to ding, he glanced back over to the girl sitting on the couch. Over the past week he hadn't sensed anything more coming from her and he hadn't been able to investigate any further. But he knew there was something he didn't like about her. He'd had to watch her and Harris be all lovey over each other, and it made him sick and pissed. It was gross and stupid, he kept telling himself. The ding brought him back to the present.

He sat down on the other side of the couch, he had no desire to sit back on the stiff chair. Rose didn't say anything, engrossed in her textbook. He took a long gulp, tried not to gag. Damn pig's blood. He felt eyes on him. "What?" he snapped.

"'S that human blood?"

"And what if it was?"

"Whassit taste like?" she still had her pencil in between her lips.

He kept up his glowering facade, but inside he was a bit stumped. Why wasn't she disgusted? "What, you want a taste?"

She snorted, "And listen to you whine about how hungry you are?" She grinned, "Probably all diseased and stuff anyhow."

This bloody bint was trying to tease him, he growled, "Its pig's blood if you must know, and no its not all diseased."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say," she waved her pencil hand dismissively, smirking and turned back to her note taking.

There was something wrong with this girl. This is not how human females are supposed to react in the presence of a Master Vampire, of William the Bloody. He stared into his mug of blood. Damn chip. Damn humans. Damn Initiative. What was he doing? He could've so easily snapped her neck, made her scream, beg for mercy, but no, she was teasing him like they were bloody chums. He didn't even realize how worked up he was until the mug shattered in his hand.

"Fuckin' 'ell!" he fumed, jumping off the couch. He frantically checked his duster, and calmed slightly when none of the blood had stained his trophy. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. Rose was holding up a napkin, nonchalantly scribbling with his pencil in her other hand. He glared at her before snatching it out of her hand and storming off to the kitchenette's sink. He didn't catch Rose's guilty expression.

* * *

><p>"Um, Rose... where's Spike?"<p>

"Hum?" She mumbled and looked up, pencil between her lips. She popped it out, "I dunno, out."

Xander sighed and dropped his keys on the table, "He's out, and you don't know where?"

"Yeah, might've mentioned something about a graveyard," she said absentmindedly, taking more notes.

"How'd he get 'out'?"

"I untied him," she looked right at him, seeming to wait for a response.

"Why?"

"He was bothering me." Xander blinked and face-palmed.

Giles felt the headache beginning to bang around his head. He knew being a Watcher would never be an easy job, that there would be many trying days. But, he had to admit, sometimes demons and the undead were much easier to deal with than teenagers.

"Buffy, please. Calm yourself, we won't get anywhere until we look at this rationally," he said as sternly as he could manage.

"But... but! She let him out!" Buffy's voice shrilled, pointing accusingly at Rose, sitting at the table, drumming her fingernails on the surface.

"Yes, yes Buffy, but please. Just calm down and we will all go out and find Spike," he said more sternly, throwing as much Watcher as he could into his tone. Buffy opened and closed her mouth, huffed, and crossed her arms. There, he thought, at least it would be quieter. "Now, Rose, where did you say he mentioned he was going?"

"I think he mentioned a graveyard, but I think you are all over-reacting." Her voice was rather level, but Buffy almost started shrieking again. Xander cut her off.

"Hey, Buffster, chill. I'll talk to Rose, how about you go to the graveyard on the east side of town. When everyone else gets here we'll go out and search the other ones."

Giles raised an eyebrow. He really had expected Xander to freak out more over the situation, but the boy seemed to be in control. He polished his glasses, putting them back on, "I think Xander is right, Buffy. As soon as Willow and Tara arrive we'll join you."

Buffy sighed. She grabbed her bag and with one last frown at Rose, left the Magic Box. Giles leaned against the counter, messaging his temples. Xander sat down across from Rose. "Why'd you untie Spike? He's a dangerous undead evil vampire," Xander's tone rising slightly with every adjective.

Rose nodded, "I know. That's why I untied him."

Xander started to speak, but Giles interrupted, "Let her finish, Xander."

"Back home, one of my neighbors had a dog. It was a mean lookin' thing, a pitbull. Our neighbors always had it chained up. It always growled and barked whenever someone walked by, real scary. Kids used to dare each other to see who'd get close enough, teasing it. One day though, one of the kids went tripped within reach of it, and it ran over. We thought it was gonna maul the kid, but instead... it nuzzled him. The kid even petted it, and it walked back over to its doghouse. The next day, it was dead."

"You know, Spike is just a nickname. He's no lapdog," Xander said, crossing his arms.

Rose was still drumming her fingernails against the table, "I know, and I don't mean to down play Spike's evilness and all. In fact, that's why I untied him. Shake a soda bottle and let it sit, chances are it'll explode. You let it go little at a time, less explosion. Do you really want to keep an evil vampire tied up, with nothing to do? Sitting there plotting? He can't hurt a human."

Giles had listened keenly. He was surprised at the wisdom in what she said, even if a vampire was more dangerous then a pitbul. "Well, not directly anyway," he sighed as he shifted from the counter.

"Not to mention the evil thing," Xander grumbled.

Rose shrugged, inspecting her nails, "Evil is as evil does. He's a vampire, but he's a man too. How'd you like to be rendered less scary, to be vulnerable in any way? Let him do his thing."

Xander only sighed. Giles took off his glasses and polished them, pondering. This girl was showing some unusual perspective over this whole matter for a normal human who had just recently been enlightened to the existence of demons. He couldn't help be feel a little unsettled. Replacing his glasses, "Well, in any case, our first priority is to find," he was interrupted by the door's bell jingling and the swish of leather, "Spike."

"Well, where's Slutty and the rest of you lot. Are we going on patrol or not?" Spike simply smirked at the Watcher's expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry this took a little while to get up, school and all. I know that it's a slow developing story, I hope you guys don't mind. Things will pick up soon. I'd love some feed back, reviews are always welcomed! Thanks so much for reading ~LiangLan<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Patrol that night had been rather eventful. When Buffy had seen the rest of the Scoobies catch up to her at the cemetery, with Spike in sauntering up behind them, she'd almost pounced on the vampire. However, perhaps fortunately for the smirking vampire, a pack of big, ugly, hairy, angry demons had chosen that moment to attack the group.

As Xander unlocked the door to his basement, Spike walked in like he owned the place, beaming with delight of a good fight. Xander, however, limped in. He sighed as he shut the door behind him. He limped over to the kitchen, and eased down into a stiff chair.

Spike glanced over. He knew Harris had been tossed rather hard against a crypt when one of the demons had tried to sneak up on one of the witches. However, he was just now noticing the scent of blood. He casually walked over, telling himself he was grabbing a snack from the fridge. When he had reached the fridge, he glanced at Harris's back. There was a long rip in the boy's gaudy shirt, and a long gash showing through the tear. Spike raised an eyebrow, and grabbed a beer. "Oi, you reek of blood there Harris," he said not as roughly as he had wanted to.

Xander rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, sorry to be an inconvenience to your undead senses," he hissed as he tried to flex his leg.

Spike snorted. Bad idea. The scent of blood assaulted his nose, rousing his demon. He scowled. He paused for a moment, and put the beer down on the table. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Huh?"

"Your kit, Harris," Spike growled, "where?"

"Why do you care?" Spike growled again. "Fine, its in the bathroom cupboard."

Spike returned with the kit, and motioned at Harris's shirt, "Off with that." Harris stared at him stupidly, but complied when the vampire growled again. Spike pulled up the other chair, and started rummaging through the kit.

"Um, Spike, what are you doing?"

Spike ignored the question, and found what he was looking for. "This'll sting pet," Spike smirked a little as the boy's back tensed. When Spike turned his attention Harris's back, anti-septic in one hand, cotton pads in the other, he hesitated for a moment. The gash wasn't too deep, and wasn't bleeding so much as tricking out in some spots more than others. His eyes glittered gold briefly, then he shook his head slightly, internally sighing. But the his eyes focused on the rest of the boy's back. Tanned slightly, lean muscled but not too much. The he noticed something else. Many spider-thin white lines, and others broader, crisscrossed the boy's back. Scars. Spike raised an eye brow again, where'd the boy gotten these? Most of the looked old, but he could tell some were more recent.

"Spike?"

The vampire blinked, remembering what he was doing. Cleaning the wound and bandaging it up so he wouldn't have to smell the whelp's blood teasing him. Yes, that was what he was doing.

Xander wasn't sure what Spike was doing. When he felt the anti-septic soaked cotton begin to blot the gash, he hissed. He bit his lip, determined to not let the vampire get any kicks out of his pain. But why was he helping him anyway? After a moment, he said, "You know, I can do this on my own. I'm pretty good at it."

Spike growled, "Its in the middle of your back, Harris. You wouldn't be able to reach all of it. I don't need your blood mucking with my nose." A few moments passed in silence. "What do you mean your pretty good at it?"

"Huh?" Spike growled. "Oh, well, years on the Hellmouth, being the Zeppo, shit happens." Xander threw a goofy grin, even though he wasn't facing the vampire.

Spike heard the half-truth in the boy's voice. He didn't like it. When he'd finished dressing the wound, he'd sat there for another moment. Then, he reached out and traced what looked like the most recent, and broadest, white line with his finger, "This one's recent. Got it on a doughnut run?" he murmured.

Xander shivered when he felt the cool touch, but he didn't, for a moment, pull away. Then, he stumbled out of the chair, babbling a goodnight and practically fell into the bedroom.

Spike sat there for another long moment, and popped open the beer. Frowning into it, because it was cheep American piss. He downed it anyway. He shook of his duster, gingerly draping it across the chair he'd normally be tied to. He kicked off his boots and lay down on the lumpy couch. He grunted and shut his eyes, flung his eyes open again when he'd seen Xander's back in his mind. He sighed, "Fuck."

* * *

><p>Xander groaned as he felt the sun stream through the small window opposite of him. "Spike," he murmured into his pillow, before his eyes flew open. He sat up, and regretted it when he twisted ankle and back protested. He closed his eyes to let the pain pass. He then limped into the kitchenette, in search of food.<p>

As he blinked into the fridge, he grabbed some milk. He chugged it down. He stood for a moment, holding the empty carton. He glared down at his ankle, but sighed. At least he didn't have to work this weekend.

He hobbled over to the couch, fully prepared to flop down on it and watch cartoons. He stopped when he noticed it was already occupied. For a brief moment, he thought he should panic. He'd totally forgotten to tie him up last night after the... whatever that weird thing that'd happened.

Then, he sighed again. The Bleached Wonder could've killed him or whatever other evil things last night, but hadn't. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe the best thing to do was to extend the leash.

Oh, right, Rose! She'd probably be coming over sometime today, he smiled a little as he went over and sat on the chair and flipped on the TV.

* * *

><p><em>In the dark crypt, Spike snarled as he pinned down the warm body beneath him. Full-on game face, muscles taught, he prepared to drain the body dry. But when he focused on the face of his victim, hungering for fear, he froze. Rose looked up at him, her neck bruised. There was no fear in her eyes as she gently brushed his cheek. "You don't want me," she said softly. Then, suddenly, he was on his back, pinned. "Do you, William?" his eyes widened as violet eyes pierced through him, a smug grin plastered on a face that didn't belong to any human.<em>

* * *

><p>Spike shot up, startling Xander, who dropped his bag of chips. "Woah, what the hell Spike?"<p>

Spike turned his head and stared and Xander, confused. Xander stared back at him, equally confused. Spike shrugged, then glared at Harris, "Oi, watch me duster!"

Xander blinked, then turned slightly in the chair, and noticed the leather coat over its back, "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, reaching to move the coat.

"OI! Don't touch it with your greasy paws!" Spike launched across the room, grabbing his precious duster, growling a little at the dumbfounded boy.

"Fine, whatever!" Xander shrugged and went back to munching his chips and watching the TV. Spike glared, and lay back down on the couch. A few minuets passed. "Hey, Spike?" Grunt. "Um, thanks for patchin' up my back," Xander was focused on the screen.

"Yeah, whatever," Spike mumbled and rolled over, back to Harris and duster draped over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, semester is coming to an end and I'm getting busy with school stuff. I appreciate the reviews and faves! I'm going to do my best to take advise. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am writing it =].<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_"Oh, William, isn't this exciting? Your brother is finally coming home!"_

_William wrapped a supportive arm around his mother's frail shoulders, "Indeed it is, Mother," smiling softly as his gaze traveled over the busy port to a ship anchored at the dock._

_"I do hope his new wife can help persuade him to take to a position at the company that is more domestic," his mother replied softly._

_"Oh, you know John. He loves the sea, and if he married he must have found someone he loves more. We can only hope," he offered encouragingly. His mother grasped his hand on her shoulder._

_"Well, this is certainly a sight to behold!" A tall man with gold-colored hair and blue eyes burst forth from the bustling port crowed, opening his arms wide as if to embrace the whole world._

_"John!" William let his mother go as his older brother embraced their mother lovingly._

_William cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly. "Ah, Will! Serious as always are we?" John glanced at his younger brother's offered hand, grinned, and opted instead with giving the younger man a bear hug, causing William to sputter with embarrassment. John had always picked up such strange behavior overseas._

_"Will, Mother, this is my darling dearest, Wa'ao Laite!" He motioned forward a slight young woman with long, ebony hair and pale skin. She looked just like a china doll William had once seen, he face flawless. _

_She curtsied gracefully, and straightening, "Pleased to meet you both, John has spoken so much about you both. I hope it is not forward of me to feel like I already know you," he dark eyes met William's briefly, "Please, call me Violet."_

* * *

><p>"Spike? Spike!"<p>

His eyes flew but he didn't move. For a brief moment of panic, he didn't know where he was, but then a face was hovering over his. A familiar face with an unfamiliar expression.

"Harris?" he voice broke and he tried to sit up. Why did his throat hurt?

"Jesus, Spike. You were having a nightmare or something! Scared the shit out of me!" Xander back up, as Spike struggled to sit up, rubbing his eyes. Why were they wet? He glanced at the boy, who appeared to be hesitating.

"What?" he croaked.

"You... you were screaming someone's name," Spike raised a scarred brow, and Xander pressed on, "who's John?"

Spike stiffed and his eyes went wide. His dream... no, William's memory came back to him in a rush. He began to growl.

Xander took a step back, shaking his head, "fine, whatever. Just as long as you're not screaming anymore," he started drifting back towards the chair.

"'M not growling at you, whelp," he said softly, as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch.

Xander gave a yeah whatever look, but didn't say anything for a few moments, "So, who is he?"

Spike didn't say anything for several long moments. Xander just stared at him. Spike sighed, "He was m-... William's older brother," he mumbled, wiping his face, what was with the wetness around his eyes?

Xander peered at him curiously, his head slightly tilted. Spike glanced over at his direction. It was certainly different than the way the boy normally looked at him. It made him want a cigarette. "What happened to him?"

Spike shrugged, looking away, "He died. Mortals have a nasty habit of that," he tried for nonchalant, but even to him it sounded anything but. He really wanted to smoke.

Xander's head tilted the other way, his expression unreadable to Spike. He really, really wanted a cigarette.


	10. Chapter 10

Xander's key jingled as he tossed them on the kitchen table and and sighed when they slid across said table and onto the floor. He debated whether it was worth it to pick them up. He shrugged and turned to the fridge, opening it as bending down to hunt for something to drink.

It was weird. He thought it would be a relief not to have the inside of his fridge not look like a serial killer's trophy case, but for some reason it felt odd. Just a half finished jug of milk and few few cartons of various take-out left overs. He pulled out one of the crisper drawers and stared at its only occupant.

A lone can of beer rolled slightly inside from the force of the drawer being pulled out. It was one of the imported kinds that Spike liked. Xander stared at it. It stopped rolling around. He scowled at it. He didn't even like that kind of beer. It had to be even more nasty now, it was at least a month old.

A month since Spike had moved out. A month since Spike had taken up residency somewhere more suitable for his undeadness and out of Xander's hair. The beer sat in the drawer, accusingly.

A month since he had started going out with Rose. A month since Xander had picked up working for a local contractor part time. It payed way better than any burger joint and he even enjoyed the work. He picked up the beer. He sighed and put it back, shutting the drawer and closing the fridge.

He had a nice, pretty girlfriend, superhero best friends, a decent and respectable job, and even his classes were going well, but... Xander sighed as he sat down on the couch and absentmindedly turned on the tv. He really wanted to ignore the 'but'. It had no right to exsit, Xander insisted. But indeed there was a 'but'.

He couldn't shake a sense of unease. He knew the others felt it too. He felt it at the Magic Box, he felt it on patrol, and he even felt it at the Bronze. But no one could seem to pin it down. He accused himself of thinking too much and tempting the cruel Fates that ruled over Hellmouths, but it felt to him that something was just waiting to happen, just beneath the surface.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the tentative knock at the basement's door. He jumped a little when it opened but smiled when he realized it was Rose. "Hey, Rose! What bring you over?"

"Hey," she replied as she closed the door behind her. Something in her voice was off, making Xander get to his feet.

"Something wrong Rose?" He asked, taking a step closer. When the dim light of the basement caught her face, he felt his heart catch, "God, Rose, are you ok?"

She looked exhausted, completely worn. Her skin looked pale and she wasn't meeting his eyes. He reached and gently put his hands on her shoulder, "Rose?"

She finally met his eyes, and she smiled a little. Shaking her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed. Midterms, you know? Not sleeping too well," her gaze slid from his once more.

Xander's expression became worried, "hey, is there anything I can do to help?"

Rose went very still for a moment. Xander's brow wrinkled with worry. "Maybe," she whispered as she gently placed her small hands on his waist, pulling him a little closer.

"If you need some help study- gah!" his voiced stopped as Rose's hands slid up under his shirt, slowly moving from the small of his back around front, fingertips gently tracing the waistline of his jeans. "O-oh!" he stammered slightly as he met Rose's hungry gaze, "stressed? That kind of stressed?" She smiled slyly up at him and non-too gently pushed him back, causing him to sit-fall back onto the couch.

Yep, Xander could help with this kind of stress. Defiantly. Especially when she had slid neatly onto his lap, her eyes half closed and murmuring his name as she claimed his lips.

Her hands had slipped back up under his shirt and had found his chest. When she bit his lower lip gently, her fingertips dug in slightly and trailed down his torso, making him gasp and Xander Jr. stir.

It was always the quiet, sweet ones wasn't it? He must have something about dominating women, though he was relieved he didn't have to worry about crazy Slayer super-strength this time around.

Any internal babbling ceased when Rose wriggled sensually on his lap and Xander gasped into the kiss. He tentatively let his hands travel to her waist. This was nothing like Cordelia, this was nothing like Faith, nothing like... blue eyes flashed across his mind and an amused smirk...

Xander's eye's flew open and in his confusion tried to pull back. Rose followed, not letting his lips go. "Um, Rose?" he tried to push her back enough to breathe, but she wasn't having any of that. Instead, her hands on his shoulder, she pressed him down against the couch.

She pulled back imperceptibly, just enough to whisper, "Just relax," and dove in hungrily. He felt his body shudder and go limp despite the rising sense of panic in his chest. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Faintly, he heard her moan, like she was far away. He felt like his whole body was going numb and something like unconsciousness clouding his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Spike growled irritably and flicked ash off his cigarette. Stupid Slayer, he thought. Sending him off like an errand boy to pick up the whelp, who did she think she was? Just because the boy hadn't shown up promptly at the Magic Box shouldn't have meant that Spike had to be cheated out of his only bit of fun by going to the Basement of Doom to pick up the boy.

"Spike," she had nearly spat his name, "please, just swing by and pick him up and bring him to the east cemetery. We'll meet you there," she had huffed and spun dismissively on her heels.

"I'm sorry Spike," Red had indeed look apologetic, "but Xander hasn't picked up the phone," her hesitant look at the vanishing Slayer also offered a silent apology as she followed Blondzilla out of the Magic Box.

"Y-you c-can look a-at it this way, S-spike," Tara stuttered, but smiled a little, "t-the f-faster you get Xander, the quicker you can g-get in your 'spot of violence'," before bustling off after her girlfriend.

Spike finished his cigarette as he rounded the whelp's street. He had to admit, the witches weren't a bad lot. Red made bloody amazing cookies and Glinda's easy acceptance calmed his nerves, even around the Slayer.

The boy's beat up pick up was around back. Spike rounded the house for the basement's back entrance, and noticed the only light was the dim blue glow of the TV. It was rather strange for the White Knight to skip out on fighting evil to watch TV, he thought as he barged into the boy's basement apartment.

Spike felt his skin crawl the moment he entered the room. An indefinable scent hung in the air as he crossed the room searching for Xander. His eyes went wide when he saw the whelp motionless and felt a rush of panic.

"Harris?" he reached down and furiously shook the boy, "Harris?" The boy was still breathing, but slowly, like he was deep asleep. That eased his worry somewhat, but he still felt a strangely anxious. "Xander?"

The boy groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "wha?" He felt like a semi had plowed him over and slightly detached from everything. He blinked a few times. He must've fallen asleep. Someone was saying his name; he groaned and shifted to his elbows, blinking rapidly. "Spike?"

"Bloody hell, pet, what happened? You look terrible!" Was Spike... worried? That's weird, Xander thought dumbly.

"Um, I fell asleep? Had a crazy dream..." he mumbled. Man, did he sleep funny or what? He ached all over. He tried to get up, but gave up.

Spike narrowed his eyes, something had happened here but he really couldn't place it. When he saw Xander fail to get to his feet, studied the boy before shrugging off his duster, "Well, guess I'm not gettin' any violence tonight," he sighed dramatically as he leaned back onto the couch.

Xander just blinked at him with confusion before leaning back as well, "Yeah. How about a movie?"

"Not watching Star Trek," Spike grumbled, crossing his arms for effect.

"Highlander?"

"... Sure."

Sometime before Ramirez finished training MacLeod, Xander fell asleep. Sometime after Kurgan decapitated Ramierz, the boy's head had slumped onto Spike's shoulder and mumbled something Spike didn't catch.

Spike glanced down at the brown head resting on his shoulder. Xander had been letting his hair grow out lately, and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. Spike felt something soften in him. His fingers twitched. That hair looked nice and silky. He shrugged internally. He was the Big Bad, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, so he reached out and brushed a lock and gently. Xander stirred, and nuzzled into him. Spike froze. Oh great. Not the whelp. Not the Scooby's Zeppo. Not the White Knight.

Xander grumbled and threw his arm around Spike's waist and settled again. Spike's unneeded breath caught as the boy's body heat seeped into him. So warm... he glanced down at Xander. Goddamn, he looked even younger like this, innocent and trusting. Spike fought the strong desire to just take him in his arms and just take, but in the end he just sighed and let his own head rest gently on Xander's and before he knew it, he was asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

_William adjusted his glasses with shaking hands. His other hand was gently pressed to his mother's back as hacking coughs shook her frail frame. It was not the first time in his life he felt completely useless, but he felt even more lost than usual. "Oh, William, how is he?" his mother asked as she wheezed for breath._

_He poured hot tea and helped his mother drink it slowly before answering her, "I'm afraid John hasn't improved, Mother," he said hesitatingly. His poor mother's shoulders slumped before she met his eyes._

_"Please, dear, help your mother? I want to see him," her eyes pleaded more than her calm voice could._

_He nodded and carefully guided his mother across the small house to his brother's room. He opened the door slowly revealing a dimly lit bedchamber. He guided his mother to a chair by the bedside, where John lay in a deep slumber. His mother made a soft sound of displeasure at the sight of her eldest son before turning to face the figure in the chair on the other side of the bed. "Oh, Violet, has he improved at all?"_

_The pretty young women held her husbands hand, but her face was hidden in shadow to William. He felt his chest tighten and his back stiffen when she responded, "I am afraid he has not, dear Anne," her softly Oriental accent barely hiding her sensuality. "It seems like he is just wasting away," she rubbed John's hand but the man once so full of life didn't respond. William's eyes went cold and hard, he did no like this strange woman._

* * *

><p>Xander stirred and grumbled. His arms were wrapped around a pleasantly solid body. His mind still muddled with sleep, he held a little tighter. He'd dreamed about the time he'd run to Jesse's house, his back still stinging, and Jesse had held him tight. He'd woken up just like this, an arm wrapped around Jesse's waist, head resting on his warm chest.<p>

"Uhn..." he shifted. That's weird, Jesse was warm. He blinked blearily. Jesse had a heartbeat. He lifted his head, and stared at the bleached blond. Huh. He'd fallen asleep on Spike. Which wasn't eliciting as much panic as he thought it should.

His arm still draped across Spike's waist, he stared at the vampire's sleeping face. Xander had always thought that a sleeping vampire would look like a corpse, but oddly... Spike didn't look dead.

In the often ignored part of his mind, Xander might've admitted that in this moment Spike looked... beautiful. His blond head tilted slightly back, the arch of his neck graceful. His eyes were closed and Xander had never noticed how long Spike's lashes were. His pale features were darkly angelic, like a sleeping marble David.

So this is the sleep of a mass murderer. Of a predator. Of the wolf among the sheep.

Sleep makes everyone vulnerable, Xander supposed. He should probably move now. It was only then that he noticed Spike's hand was draped over his back. Not restraining, just... there. Said hand began, ever so slowly, to rub down his back, and back up; petting. Xander's eyes closed for a long moment, it was so tempting to just lay there in comfort.

Xander practically jumped when the phone shrilled, startled and completely confused for a whole ten seconds. "The phone, pet," Spike said, his eyes opening and looking pointedly at the brown eyed boy.

* * *

><p>After being threatened with a stake by the Slayer and a shovel by Red, Spike had dragged the boy off with him to campus. Apparently something had attacked someone, blah, blah, blah, Spike had tuned it out. Harris still looked like hell, Spike noted with quick glances as they walked onto campus. That bothered Spike in ways he didn't want to admit to.<p>

"It's about time-" the Slayer had started to huff.

"Xander! What happened?" Red shrieked, bug-eyed, when she saw Xander approach.

The boy, with his endless eloquence, replied, "Huh?"

Spike didn't even have time to puff of his cig before the Slayer had the business end of Mr. Pointy at his chest, "What'd you do to him?" she hissed

Spike inhaled and blew smoke right into her face, eyes narrowing, "Not a bloody thing, Slayer. Found him like this last night, watched over him all night. 'S it," he brought the cig back to his lips.

"Hey, Buffster! I'm fine, just had a hard day at work yesterday," Xander wrapped his hand around her stake arm and tried to pull back.

Willow was still bug-eyed and fussing over him, throwing Spike a confused look.

Spike stubbed out his spent cig as Buffy lowered her arm but continued to glare at him, "'m not here for chit-chat, Slayer. Let's get to business yeah?"

After a long glare, Buffy tossed her blond hair and went into Commander Chosen One Mode and gave the run-down; "Right then, last night another unconscious frat boy was found over by his frat's house. No signs of physical injuries, just really pale and gone all veggie. So, we break up into teams and see what we can see," she nodded once, "Wills and Tara, Xander and I," that was that.

"It's like we're undercover secret agent-y peoples!" Willow offered a grin, nudging Xander, who did his best to match it.

"W-what a-bout Spike?" Tara practically hid behind Willow.

Buffy was already turning away, and she just waved dismissively in the vampire's general direction, "I don't know, he can go do whatever it is that the impotent undead do on Saturday nights."

Willow furrowed her brow, but followed. Tara closed in on herself more, looking every bit the personification if 'please don't look at me'. Xander glanced at Buffy's retreating back, but gave Spike a thoughtful look. He looked reluctant. Spike lit another cig, his last one, and nodded to the boy, "Dun worry, pet. I'll be back up. Someone has to be," he mumbled the last part as he leaned against a lamppost. Xander... smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone, hope ya'll are liking the story so far. Things are going to start picking up soon. Sorry about the long hiatus, but I wasn't sure where to go with this plot for a little while, but I'm feeling better about it now. As always, feedback is welcomed!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Xander hated frat boys. He really, really hated their parties, too. As he followed Buffy through the doors of the first house, he felt his stomach flop. He couldn't help but the really embarrassing episode from high school, when Buffy and Cordy had gone off to the evil frat boy's party/ritual sacrifice.

He watched as Buffy grabbed a red plastic cup full of beer and put on her valley girl and worked her way around the obnoxious jerks. Ah, yes, we're undercover, he thought, grabbing a beer of his own and doing his best to shove aside his nervousness. Just call me Bond.

An awkward half hour later, Xander was miserable. He was getting no where. Everyone was ignoring him and practically refusing to talk to him, and he was slumped against a wall, chugging down his second beer. He had tried to put on his patent goofy Xander charm, but he couldn't get it right tonight. He felt drained; like that time he'd had the flu. He glared at his beer. Come on, he thought at it, make me feel better already!

"Xan? Found out anything?" Buffy asked him quietly.

He shook his head, "Nah, sorry Buff. Can't get anyone to talk to me, let alone gather intel," he scowled and frowned at the now empty can.

He could see the concern in her eyes, and for the first time in awhile he saw his friend, not the Slayer. She leaned against the wall beside him, "Hey, are you ok?"

He inwardly flinched at her quiet tone, he knew she meant well, but he felt more useless now. "Eh, think I'm coming down with something is all," he shrugged and gave her a small smile.

She regarded him for a long moment before her eyes lit up and she slapped at his arm playfully, "Xanderrr! You're such a pig!" she giggled and swayed a little, winking at him as she tugged on his arm. Slightly confused, but grinning he followed her lead as she wrapped a arm over his.

"Uh, Buff... beer bad remember?" he whispered as he was tugged across the living room of the house.

She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe how laaame this party is," she pouted, her voice a little loud, "take me home, Xan," her arms draping around his shoulder. She winked again, "maybe we can have a little... fun?" she bit her lower lip.

The light bulb dinged in the Xan-man's head, he smiled and sighed, speaking just a little loud as interested crowed of frat boys, "Sorry sweet cheeks," he disentangled himself and smirked down at her, "not interested," and turned away nonchalantly.

He suppressed a grin as Buffy tossed her hair with indignation and pouted some more before storming out of the room. "Well, hot damn!" a blond frat boy whistled and his buddies grinned. A tall jock-type came over and slapped him on the shoulder. Wait to go Buff, we should do more undercover stuff! Xander almost chocked at the thought, no, not that kind of undercover!

* * *

><p>Rose swung her legs over the side of the bed, slipping them back into her pumps. She stood, a little shakily, and straightened out her miniskirt, adjusted her form-fitting top. She sighed and started for the bedroom's door, not sparing the passed out frat boy a last glance as she exited into the hallway. Once out of the room she closed her eyes for a moment, letting the guilt wash over her. She hated how alive she felt at that moment.<p>

No use in wallowing in self-pity, darling, the voice cooed from inside her mind. She shuddered. Right, she had to get moving. Just get out of the house, across campus, and into her room. She walked quickly down the hall and started down the stairs

* * *

><p>"Seriously, man, you should come more often!" Jock-boy laughed and slopped some of his beer, grinning madly.<p>

"Yeah, we throw the most wicked parties this side of campus!" Blond frat high-fived another brother.

Xander grinned, popping the top of another beer. After taking a swig, he started, "Yeah I heard somethin' 'bout that," he let out an impressive belch before continuing, "heard you guys party right on into unconsciousness!"

A round of laughing, "Yeah well, not since Matt went and drank himself stupid a month ago. Never could hold his booze!" blond boy chuckled as if at some inside joke.

Jock-boy spilled a little more beer, "Yeah, we're better 'n those Sigmas! Ya hear that Jimmy drank so much he hasn't woken up yet?"

"Really?" Xander tried not to perk up to much to startled the boys, but finally he was getting somewhere!

"Yeah! That was yesterday! I was there, you know, representing," the others whooped, "anyway, saw this really pretty thing there, dancin' away! So, naturally, I go introduce myself. I'm telling you boys, this girl was somethin' else! Brown hair, brown eyes, sex on heels!" One of the boys nudge Jock-boy encouragingly after he gulps down what was left of his beer, "but the bitch goes off with Jimmy instead!" he finishes with a scowl.

Xander shook his head with pseudo-sympathy, "Tough break man! Remember anything else about this tease?" he offered with a rueful grin.

Jock-boy frowns with concentration, his meaty head trying to focus. His attention wonder when he blearily focused somewhere behind Xander. He pointed, "Like her!"

Xander followed the accusing finger over to the staircase and eyes went wide with surprise, "Rose?"


	14. Chapter 14

Rose nearly tripped over the last few steps when she heard Xander call her name. She saw him crossing the room and she felt the panic rise and. with one look at his condition, the guilt as well. He looked terrible.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked, worry in his voice and, once getting an eyeful of her outfit, his eyes went a little wide.

"Um... just... taking a study break," she mumbled.

"Are you ok?" he reached out to her and she flinched. Was she ok? Was SHE ok? Look at yourself Xander! she wanted to scream. Her guilt was becoming a physical bad taste in her mouth at his concern for her.

"No! Don't!" she pushed past him, wincing as she pushed by him, "Listen, Xander... this isn't going to work. I can't talk right now, I-I need space," she gave him a last pleading look as she hurried out the front door and out into the night.

Xander stood rooted at the base of the stairs, confused and hurt. Huh. That happens a lot these days.

* * *

><p>Spike's scarred eyebrow went up a little when saw Rose practically run out of the frat house. His other brow went up when he felt a shiver go down his spine. Ah, he thought with a wicked smirk, finally, we're getting somewhere.<p>

He tossed out his cigarette and easily stalked after her. Though, he hat to grudgingly admit, it took skill to go as fast as she was on those high heels. "Well, bit, where are we hurrying off to tonight?"

Rose froze, and without turning, replied, "Spike." Her tone was filled with conflicting emotions; sadness, fear, frustration, and oddly enough, relief.

"What's this all about, luv?"

She turned slightly and smiled sadly at him, "Keep Xander away from me, Spike. It's for the best," she started to walk away again, but Spike grabbed her wrist.

"Why's that?"

"Because," she leaned leaned towards him, a sensual smile spreading across her lips, her eyes half closing, "I'm dangerous Spike," she turned towards him. Spike felt something wash over him, almost like drowning in deep, cold water. Despite himself, he shivered in her grip. "We wouldn't want the poor boy to get hurt... would we Spike?" Before he could react, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Spike roughly pushed her away, snarling into game face. Rose just giggled and stood her ground, a wicked smile across her lips, her eyes glowing violet.

"What are you?" he growled at her, wiping at his mouth in disgust. He refused to acknowledge that hand was shaking.

"Oh, William, do you really not know? Darling, being undead must have killed all those brain cells," she giggled maliciously, "I mean, come on! You're only what, about a century old? And you're already forgetting things?" she tsked at him, tossing her hair and putting a hand on her hip.

Spike just gaped at her, "Oi! I'm 126, 'm not old! An' what do ya mean, forgetting things?"

Rose put on a shocked face, putting a hand on her heart and looking sincerely hurt, "Oh William, I'm hurt! I guess you really can't rely on family these days. Now, William, I've got to be going on my merry little way, the girl is all whiney and complaining," she turned and sauntered away.

"Not bloody likely," Spike snarled and prepared to launch into an attack, eager for the kill...

Rose spun on her heel and met his gaze with her own fiery glare, "Stop!"

Spike's body locked up, his eyes went wide. What the fuck?

"Go back to your little toys, William, and leave me alone," her eyes didn't leave his, but her voice softened slightly, and for a moment he thought he saw the quiet girl with a shy smile, "go to Xander," and she walked off.

Spike was nearly back at the frat house when Spike shook his head and stopped. Bloody fucking hell...

* * *

><p>"Xander? Xander what's wrong?" Buff gripped his shoulder and gently shook him.<p>

When he didn't respond, she glanced around, and tugged him up stairs, away from the party. As she gently guided him down the hall, looking for somewhere a little more private, Xander suddenly blurted out, "I-I think Rose just broke up with me," his shoulder hunched.

"What? When?"

"Just now, she was coming down the stairs," he mumbled, finding the floor fascinating.

"Oh, Xan, I'm sorry," she pulled him into a tight hug. Over his shoulder she noticed one of the doors to the rooms was open. She pulled out of the embrace, peering at the door. "Hold on a sec, Xan," she whispered quietly. Xander nodded, his back going a little stiff. Buffy gently pushed open the door, her eyes sweeping the room.

Xander shivered. He felt a sudden and indescribable urge to flee the room. All the aching in his body flared and he struggled to keep on his feet. "Well, we've got victim number three," he heard Buffy say stiffly, as she checked the pulse of a figure passed out on the bed. "Xander?"

"I'm fine, Buffy," he nodded towards the unconscious frat boy, "What do we do now?"

A loud knocking on the window of the room interrupted Buffy. She scowled when she heard "Oi, Slayer! We've got a problem!"

Buffy pulled back the curtain and glared at the Bleached Menace perched on the window outside, throwing the window up, "What now, Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Wankers downstairs wouldn't invite me in," Spike growled, "Harris, are you holdin' up in there?"

"Y-yeah," he replied weakly.

Spike frowned, "We need to get out of 'ere. Think I found our demon-"

"You don't order me around, Spike," Buffy glared knives at him. Spike rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, preparing to snap back at her when he saw Xander leaned against the wall across the room and slide to the floor.

"Harris!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Rose is not a demon!" Xander tried to shout, but his voice broke slightly.

Willow's eyes had that helpless look to them, Tara patted Xander's arm as reassuringly as possible, Buffy shifted from foot to foot, Giles wiped furiously at his glasses, and Spike inhaled the last half of his cigarette.

"Sorry, mate. But she definitely ain't human. 'Least not completely."

Xander shook his head in disbelief, but the rest of them exchange worried glances. When they had gotten back to the Magic Box and Spike had related what had happened outside the frat house, Xander had blatantly denied it.

Buffy turned to Spike with her arms crossed, "If she's a demon, why didn't you do her in?" her eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Why's you let her go?"

Spike shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to tell them this part. Frankly, he couldn't figure it out much either. "Well, I was gonna tear her 'ead off or rip out her throat, but... ," he mumbled angrily.

"What?" Willow quipped.

Spike sighed, "I confronted her. Her eyes wen' all glow-y and purple and claimed to..." Spike trailed off and his brow furrowed slightly, "be family..."

That made Gile's head snap to, "Did you say family? Spike, there's no possible what that Rose is a vampire. We've all seen her out during the day. Its impossible for her to be part of the Scourge of Europe," and he would've gone on if Spike didn't glare at him.

"M-maybe she meant more of a-a l-literal sense?" Tara looked up but they away when Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"It doesn't matter," Buffy huffed, "so what is she and how do I kill her?"

"Well, since we don't know what she exactly is, I suggest we conduct some research-"

Xander suddenly leapt to his feet, shouting, "Rose is NOT a thing! She is NOT a demon!" He glared at Giles vehemently. The whole room was quiet, everyone startled into silence. All of them remained silent as he marched through the store and out into the night.

After a few moments of silence, Willow let out a sad sigh, "Poor Xan, he really likes her..."

"Didn't have to be such a baby over it," Buffy mumbled.

"Bloody hell, you were talking about killing his bird and you expected him to just go along with it?" Spike returned Buffy's glare, and turned to follow Xander out of the shop.

"Where are you going?" Buffy hissed at his back.

"Out."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to catch up to the boy, but Spike kept his distance at first. He could tell Xander's anger was gradually fizzling out as he followed him to a ABC store. Xander vanished into the brightly lit store and came out hefting a large and heavy looking brown bag. He looked up in Spike's direction and called out, "If you're gonna stalk me all the way home, at least offer to carry the booze."<p>

Spike casually pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against and stalked over to the boy. He glanced into the sack and plucked out the bottle of Jack Daniels, "Ta, mate," and opened the bottle. He smirked as Xander rolled his eyes and Spike took a swig right from the bottle.

* * *

><p>"Yanno, it really fuckin' figures," Xander slurred and waved his beer at Spike, "I'm a fuckin' demon magnet right?"<p>

Spike shook his head at the now rather drunk boy. He himself was pretty sober, but the boy was working his sixth beer after they'd finished off the JD.

"Iss like, can't one aspect of my life be," belch "not Hellmouthy? 'S not fair..." he took another swig.

"What's not fair, pet?"

Xander's bleary gaze shifted over to the vampire and he blinked at him a few times, like he had forgotten his present company. His face fell and he seemed to lean closer to Spike, nearly whispering, "I screw it all up. Everything. I messed up with Willow and hurt Cody. Hurt Anya. I was nothin' but a sex toy for Faith," he snorted, "nothin's been right since... since..."

"Since what, pet?" Spike added gently, slowly reaching over and pulling the boy closer.

Xander met his gaze and Spike was surprised at the pain in those dark eyes, "Since Jesse... I-I killed him... now Rose..." and his eyes clouded over, "why can't I just have normal?" and Xander slumped over and passed out against Spike's chest.

The vampire blinked a few times, at a loss. He shook his head again and gently maneuvered the boy so he was resting more comfortably against his chest. He nuzzled into the dark hair and even with the scent of booze the boy's musk overwhelmed him. After a long moment, Spike gently wrapped his arms around the boy and murmured, "You deserve more than normal, luv," and closed his own eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

_He felt the rain pouring down around him and tickling through his hair. He smelt the earthy rich smell of the mud slowly covering John's grave. He stared at the slowly disappearing coffin that held his brother. John had always joked that he would never end up as food for worms, he was going to the fishes, thank you very much._

_The few people who had shown up for the funeral were shuffling away. Hs had refused to let mother to come because of the dreadful rain. He needed to get back to her. They were all that they had left._

_The undertaker patted the last shovelful of mud and left. He was alone. He shivered and felt cold creeping up his spine. _

_He sighed and pulled his gaze away from the overturned mud up to the gravestone and started a little. She was there, under a black umbrella, standing on the other side of the grave with one hand resting on the gravestone._

_After a moment she started moving, her hand sliding along the marker as she circled around, approaching him. He felt his chest clench and his breath hitch. She looked to all the world like Death itself, her long black dress dragging a little through the wet cemetery grass, a black veil obscuring her face. She had taken John from him and was now coming for him._

_"William," he soft voice cut through the rain and she tilted her umbrella back and she lifted her veil, revealing her beautiful and delicate features._

_He took an involuntary step back. Her eyes followed him. "John was a good man, I will miss him," she reached out an imploring hand. It was too much. He felt a sense of rage he had never felt before and it made him shake._

_"How dare you! You did this to him! You took him from us!" his voice rose louder with each accusation and he glared down at her._

_She tilted her head and meet his gaze, curiosity playing across her face. Then she smiled. She smiled up at him, "Yes, William. I did, and what are you going to do about it?" her cruel dark eyes flashed inhumanly amethyst._

_He felt his body freeze up and felt a complete loss of words to express the anger raging in his mind. She laughed prettily, "Oh, William, hatred does not become you," she turned her back to him and began to walk off into the rain. He could only stare as she seemed to disappear into the mist of the London graveyard._

_When she was gone, his knees wobbled and finally gave out. Damn her. So lost in his grief he didn't he feel his death coming up behind him. Didn't feel the strong hands lift him up. Didn't hear the sweet voice whisper, "Oh Miss Edith, what a beautiful, wonderful boy! Should we keep him dear Miss Edith?" a pause and a low moan, "Oh yes. We must have this sweet boy, he calls to use he does." A childish giggle and he is brought face to face with a demon. He sees her golden eyes and in them everything he could be if he just gave in and let go. So he does. He tilts his head to expose his neck and the last thing his living eyes see is his brother's gravestone._

_"Captain John Benjamin Pratt. Beloved Brother and Son. He sails beyond the Horizon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I switched up the story of Spike's turning a little bit but I feel it still kinda goes along with the original story though. I always felt that William hated feeling useless, I just made it so he felt useless over losing his brother and his mom being sick rather than being belittled by Cecily. Sorry if I didn't capture Dru very well, I love her but it's so hard to get her right.<strong>

**So the plot thickens! Thanks for all the patience at the slow pace and slow uploading, I've been trying to tie up my other story, which I have started to post! I pretty much know how I'm going to end RR&VV, but I feel that it won't be the last I write about them wink wink, nudge nudge**

**Again, thanks to those who have reviewed, fave'd, and read! I'll do my best to get up the rest of this story before leaving. ~LiangLan**


End file.
